


Amor Vespertino

by SnowySpacePeach



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: Angst and Porn, Angst with a Happy Ending, Dirty Thoughts, Explicit Sexual Content, Idol Wang Yi Bo, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Portuguese translation, Português, Slow Burn, Smut, Top Wang Yi Bo/Bottom Xiao Zhan, Translation, Wet Dream, non famous Xiao Zhan, therapist Xiao Zhan
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:01:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25187611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowySpacePeach/pseuds/SnowySpacePeach
Summary: Xiao Zhan, um terapeuta dedicado e íntegro, encontra-se numa situação difícil ao descobrir em uma sessão que o seu paciente, a celebridade Wang Yibo, o transformou na musa de seus sonhos e fantasias quentes. Como ele lidará com esse dilema sem perder a compostura profissional?
Relationships: Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	Amor Vespertino

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Love In the Afternoon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24688741) by [DeviyudeThoolika](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeviyudeThoolika/pseuds/DeviyudeThoolika). 



Ele estava parado na varanda com suas videiras rastejando nas colunas delicadas, observando as trovoadas à distância. Estava prestes a começar a chover a qualquer minuto agora. O portão do café estava entreaberto, embora ele não pudesse ver ninguém na estrada sinuosa lá fora. Não deveria haver ninguém neste caminho com este clima a esta hora, embora a placa sinalizasse que o local ainda estava aberto. Talvez ele pudesse fechar mais cedo e procurar o calor de seu quarto acima. Ele voltou para dentro para limpar os balcões e colocou as cadeiras em cima das pequenas mesas quadradas, rapidamente varreu e esfregou o chão antes de voltar para dentro. Até lá estava chovendo muito forte. Ele pegou um guarda-chuva do balde ao lado da varanda e correu em direção aos três degraus do portão para fechá-lo. Assim que ele o alcançou, alguém de fora entrou correndo, batendo com força no seu corpo.

"Oh, me desculpe..." ele ouviu a voz, que continha um tipo de teor musical conforma as palavras fluíram direito para o seu ouvido.

"Você está bem?" ele perguntou, se afastando, notando que sua camisa estava molhada onde o homem havia tropeçado nele. Ele olhou para cima para checá-lo.

Imediatamente o fundo de seu estômago apertou-se ao olhar a face, os longos cílios abaixados conforme o homem encarava a mancha úmida que ele deixou no seu peito, seu lábio inferior puxado pro lado inconscientemente, exibindo uma minúscula pinta abaixo do lábio, no canto. Logo abaixo havia um queixo suave e afiado, e a longa linha do pescoço terminava em um declive afiado entre a clavícula onde a chuva se demorava. Uma expansão curta de pele podia ser vista antes de ser dominada pela presença da sua camisa social azul marinho de botões, totalmente colada a uma constituição corporal esbelta, uma cintura estreita, e as mais longas pernas ele já havia visto, vestidas em calças pretas.

Ele engoliu com força enquanto olhava de volta, repentinamente, ao perceber que ele estava encarado muito abertamente.

E assim ele notou que ele também estava sendo encarado de volta através destes olhos que agora levantaram-se para se mostrarem. Ele se parecia com aquele cervo do desenho animado... qual era o seu nome mesmo... Bambi.

Olhos de Bambi.

"Wang Yibo". Ele observou os lábios do homem formar o seu nome e pulou surpreso.

"Wang Yibo". O estranho falou novamente, desta vez batendo levemente em seu antebraço.

E ele abriu os seus olhos.

Os olhos de bambi estava o encarando de volta, embora agora não fosse mais um estranho em um camisa azul marinho colada contra seu belo corpo, água pingando de suas mechas de cabelo úmidas, gotas de água se agarrando aos cílios, e a suavidade de seus lábios...

Ele era...

"Olá Xiao Zhan". Ele endireitou o seu pescoço e sentiu o torcicolo que surgiu após ter caído no sonho na cadeira na sala de espera do Dr. Zhan e estremeceu de dor.

"Entre". O Dr. Zhan disse e Yibo olhou em volta da sala. Não havia ninguém por perto, como era esperado. Yibo sempre marcava a última consulta do dia, sempre agendado trinta minutos após a saída do último paciente, para que não houvesse ninguém encarando boquiaberto o ídolo na sala da espera.

Ele segue o médico até o seu escritório, que na realidade se parece com uma sala de estar aconchegante com um enorme divã de um lado e uma poltrona individual combinando do lado adjacente. Há uma lâmpada alta no canto e várias plantas ao lado das janelas, todas verdejantes e grandes o suficiente para oferecer uma purificação decente do ar, ele supôs. Ele podia sentir o ritmo de seu coração diminuindo somente ao entrar no cômodo. Ele sabia que era apenas uma questão de tempo até que ele acelerasse de volta assim que ele começasse a fantasiar com o seu terapeuta, mas este era uma tipo delicioso de ritmo acelerado e nada como as espécies de palpitações que ele sentia de noite quando tentava pegar no sono. Esta era uma hora de descanso por semana, na qual sua lascívia, seu lazer, relaxamento e fantasias se tornavam um emaranhado de uma só coisa. Com o seu terapeuta estrelando no papel principal. Isto estava acontecendo há seis meses, sem fim à vista.

Embora nas primeiras sessões ele estivesse ansioso por estar ali, uma vez que ele percebeu que Xiao Zhan, como o Dr. Zhan preferia ser chamado por todos os seus pacientes, era tão doce quanto ele parecia, ele acalmou-se. Ele ainda não estava a fim de falar, ele não sabia o porquê de sua gerente ter pensado que "terapia da fala" funcionaria para ele ou que de alguma maneira ajudaria com a sua insônia, mas ela estava o perturbando há tanto tempo que ele acabou concordando em tentar só para tirá-la do seu pé. Porém, ele atendia as sessões religiosamente, semana após semana, e em algum momento, começou a ter as visões mais explícitas fazendo coisas imundas com seu terapeuta conforme ele sintonizava ao ouvir a sua voz macia. As fantasias pornográficas às quais ele cedia em plena luz do dia eventualmente deram espaço a sonhos molhados cheio de breguices sentimentais, onde ele era um padeiro ou um dono de cafeteria, ou um vendedor de livros, ou coisa do tipo. E ele sempre acabava encontrando Xiao Zhan por acaso, como se os dois estivessem estrelando um romance inadequado para menores de idade, terminando todos eles em doces beijos e carícias ternas. Mas tudo isto era bobagem, pois o que ele realmente queria fazer com Xiao Zhan era incliná-lo naquele sua mesa de mogno e puxar essas calças ordenadamente passadas à ferro para pressionar seu enorme membro dentro dele e lentamente o estraçalhar até que estes seus óculos quadrados formais ficassem embaçados e os dois homens fossem reduzidos a nada menos do que um emaranhado de grunhidos monossilábicos. Que vá para o inferno toda esta conversa sobre sentimentos.

"Você dormiu todos os vinte minutos que estava na sala de espera."

"Vinte minutos? Que horas são?" ele olhou para o relógio de parede para checar. Já havia passado trinta minutos desde que a sessão tinha começado.

"O quê? Por que você não me acordou?" ele perguntou irritadamente. Ele não gostava de imaginar que alguém estava o observando dormir, ou estar consciente de estar dormindo numa sala de espera, mesmo sem ninguém por perto.

Os olhos de Xiao Zhan enrugaram de preocupação. "Yibo, você não dorme bem. É por esta razão que você está aqui. Seria cruel da minha parte acordar alguém que precisa de sono tanto quanto você."

Yibo deu de ombros com indiferença. Ele ainda assim não gostava de cair no sono em nenhum outro lugar que não fosse a sua cama.

"Você ao menos se sente um pouco melhor? O cochilo foi repousante?"

"Se você ia me acordar, deveria ter ao menos deixado eu terminar meu sonho". Ele murmurou

"Você sonhou em vinte minutos?" Xiao Zhan perguntou, parecendo ainda mais preocupado.

Yibo olhou para cima alarmado como se Xiao Zhan pudesse realmente ver com o que ele havia sonhado.

"Por que, isto é estranho?" ele perguntou, estreitando os seus olhos.

Xiao Zhan manteve seu olhar fixo por um longo tempo antes de balançar a cabeça levemente. "Não, não é estranho. Só significa que você está sofrendo com privação do sonho. Você está mesmo dormindo, Yibo? Não há nenhum espaço na sua agenda? Eu vejo os seus outdoors em todos os lugares e você está em dois diferentes shows de variedades, além de estar filmando dois dramas. Quando há tempo para dormir de verdade?"

Ouvir sua agenda ser mencionada em voz alta desse jeito o deixou ansioso, e Yibo encostou de volta sua cabeça no sofá, deslizando nele.

Xiao Zhan não disse nada e dentro de alguns minutos, Yibo sentiu seus olhos começarem a se fechar.

"Eu acho que eu quero te foder naquela mesa, doutor". Ele murmurou, seu cérebro querendo se desligar e permanecer acordado ao mesmo tempo, deixando para trás poucos recursos para filtrar as palavras que saiam de sua boca.

"O quê?" Ele ouviu a voz de Xiao Zhan como se estivesse distante. E ouviu sua própria voz profunda e grave, sussurrando toda a sujeira que o energizava o suficiente para sobreviver aos seus dias e noites sufocantes.

"Sim, ali mesmo, naquela mesa. Eu quero te foder tão forte e aquela coisa é sólida. Robusta. Te deixaria macio e apertado entre a mesa e eu enquanto eu entro e saio de seu úmido, aconchegante... "

Então, seu cérebro se apagou e as palavras desapareceram e as imagens o dominaram. Todas elas eram de Xiao Zhan... os olhos, os lábios, a pinta, droga. Ele não conseguia tirar aquela pinta da cabeça. Ele queria lambê-la. Sugá-la. Sugar os seus mamilos também. E o seu pênis. Droga, droga, droga. E agora ele estava duro. Ele abriu o zíper da sua calça e tirou seu pênis para o esfregar de cima pra baixo. E para cima e para baixo, sua outra mão deslizando embaixo da sua camisa para a levantar conforme ele imaginava a língua de Xiao Zhan lambendo os seus músculos, o provocando completamente. Logo ele atingiu o clímax após algumas pulsadas, seu corpo exausto pela luxúria e fatiga, nada mais a oferecer porque não havia mais nada que tivesse recebido em muito tempo que agitasse a mente ou a carne. E ele se sentiu vazio e como morto quando estava acabado, a face de Xiao Zhan esvanecendo como uma quimera. Totalmente fora de alcance. Sempre fora de alcance, existindo apenas nestes momentos quando seu cérebro entrava em curto-circuito e o mostrava todas as coisas que ele queria e não poderia ter. Pois tudo aquilo parecia com uma quantidade excessiva de outras coisas que, no final das contas, não importavam.

;;;;;;

Seu coração estava martelando tão alto em seu peito que, por um momento, ele não conseguia se concentrar. Os seus óculos estavam embaçados e o seu membro estava tão duro, que era doloroso. Ele tirou os óculos e esfregou seus olhos, e então os apertou tanto que ele viu estrelas. Ele não deveria ter aceito este caso, ele disse a si mesmo pela centésima vez. Ele deveria ter sabido disso quando ele deixou de mencionar o assunto durante a reunião de profissionais, após inicialmente perguntar vagamente sobre os méritos de dar continuidade a um caso quando estava começando a tornar-se aparente que você estava atraído pelo seu paciente. Contudo, isto em si não era incomum. Estar atraído por pelo menos alguns pacientes era normal. Algo com o qual você trabalhava na reunião com outros profissionais da mesma área. Desta maneira, você assegurava que a atração não afetaria a sua objetividade e a habilidade de colocar o interesse do paciente em primeiro lugar. Contato que a atração não se tornasse um obstáculo na terapia e você a resolvesse sozinho, ela inevitavelmente diminuiria, como era com todas as atrações, e então tudo seguiria em frente suavemente. E eles poderiam trabalhar juntos de verdade. Exceto que...

Exceto que... desta vez não funcionou exatamente assim.

Ele ficou atônito quando ele recebeu a referência de um médico que o indicava várias vezes. Ele havia dito que era um caso especial pois se tratava de uma figura bem conhecida. Uma celebridade cujo rosto estava colado em todos os lugares hoje em dia. Discrição era essencial. Ele não estava interessado em terapia, mas vinha sofrendo com insônia por quase dois anos. Sua gerente estava começando a ficar preocupada. Ele estava ficando doente mais frequentemente, com as terapias intravenosas e estadias em hospitais apenas colocando um band-aid para encobrir o fato de o garoto estava sobrecarregado de trabalho e exausto. Tudo ficaria melhor se ele apenas pudesse dormir melhor. Mas sua gerente achava que ele tinha muita ansiedade. Ela estava preocupada. Portanto, o médico acreditava que alguma terapia cognitiva comportamental ajudaria, acompanhada de quaisquer outros tratamentos que seriam necessários para abordar insônia.

Ele não esperava que o seu cliente fosse Wang Yibo. Ele era um fã secreto fazia muito tempo. Desde que o garoto estava na adolescência e fazia parte da banda UNIQ. Naquela época, Xiao Zhan estava cursando a universidade e havia um pequeno grupo de seus amigos que eram fãs do grupo. Anos se passaram, ele completou o seu doutorado em aconselhamento psicológico e tinha deixado seus dias de fanatismo para trás. Até que o idol apareceu no seu divã, parecendo supreendentemente humano em sua vulnerabilidade, embora ainda fosse tão genuíno e amável quanto se apresentava nas telas. Ele era quieto, como esperado. Lento para se abrir com os outros, ele sabia disso. Não gostava de terapia, ele não teria esperado nada menos. Mas também, honesto até demais e muito doce nos momentos mais inesperados. Mais lindo do que nas telas, como se isso fosse mesmo possível.

E atualmente, coberto em seu próprio líquido de ejaculação, dormindo profundamente no seu sofá de couro marrom, o presente da família de Zhan quando ele abriu sua própria clínica particular.

Por mais que ele sempre tenha lutado contra sua própria atração, ele nunca havia sequer comtemplado que Yibo pudesse o corresponder ou que ele estivesse tão privado de sono para confessar suas... fantasias... tão abertamente.

Ele pensou em como lidar com a situação agora. Ele deveria deixar o consultório e esperar Yibo acordar, permitir a ele alguma privacidade. Mas ele não podia imaginar o quão envergonhado Yibo se sentiria em acordar deste jeito, sozinho e humilhado que alguém o havia testemunhado em um momento tão vulnerável, sem estar no controle. E então o ele o deixou lá.

Antes de saber o que estava fazendo, ele estava andando de volta e se sentando na cadeira que ele deixou vazia em choque quando Yibo começou a se masturbar sonolentamente no sofá.

Ele fechou os olhos para que não olhasse para o corpo de Yibo - assim revivendo sua ereção que desapareceu devido a ansiedade pura da situação - e chamou seu nome, gentilmente.

"Yibo".

Sem resposta.

"Yibo". Um pouco mais alto.

Ele podia ouvir movimentos agora. E manteve seus olhos fechados.

Um momento depois, ele ouviu um suspiro e então Yibo sentou-se.

"Yibo, eu estou aqui, mas eu estou mantendo meus olhos fechados para te dar alguma privacidade. Por favor, não vá embora até que possamos conversar. Por favor." Ele tentou manter sua voz o mais suave e gentil possível para não assustar ou envergonhar Yibo ainda mais.

Ele tentou uniformizar sua respiração quando ele ouviu o som do zíper e então passos pelo cômodo.

"Por favor, não saia, Yibo." Ele falou novamente e podia ouvir que sua voz não estava tão firme o quanto ele gostaria. Isto estava realmente fora da sua competência. Ele não sabia se era o ápice da arrogância ou estupidez para achar que ele poderia lidar eficientemente sua atração por alguém como Yibo. Especialmente agora que ele sabe como Yibo se sente. Ele não seria um bom terapeuta para ele. Ele não seria capaz de focar em nada além de suas fantasias autoindulgentes. E a terapia não seria mais sobre Yibo. Ele simplesmente não tinha a proeza mental para enfrentar algo assim. Sem mencionar que se alguém soubesse apenas um sopro do que havia acontecido no consultório hoje, mesmo que não fosse sua culpa, ele podia imaginar a repercussão. Violação ética? Uma reclamação ao conselho de licenças?

Ele tem que dizer que ele não pode trabalhar mais com ele. Ele tem que ser honesto. Que ele está muito envolvido com os seus próprios sentimentos e considerando o que tinha acabado de acontecer, ele não seria mais capaz de ignorá-los.

Ele continuou esperando ouvir o barulho da porta se abrindo, sem esperar que Yibo realmente o ouviria e não iria embora.

Seu coração estava martelando novamente enquanto ele espera.

"Xiao Zhan" ele ouviu após ter passado algum tempo.

E ele finalmente abriu os seus olhos.

Ele não pôde esconder o suspiro de alívio quando ele vê Yibo sentando-se novamente no sofá, com o zíper fechado, camisa abaixada, nenhuma evidência de fluídos corporais em qualquer lugar.

"Você vai encerrar nossas sessões? Me dizer que não pode mais ser meu terapeuta?" Yibo soava resignado conforme ele se sentava, parecendo ainda mais exausto do que antes.

E então por um momento, Xiao Zhan sentiu quase uma compulsão esmagadora em alcançar e puxar o cabelo de Yibo para trás, como ele sempre quis fazer quase toda sessão, desde a primeira vez que ele entrou em seu consultório.

Mas ele não o faz.

Porém, ele diz a verdade, jogando a cautela pela janela, sabendo que se ele não pudesse ser ao menos honesto, então ele não mereceria ter um paciente como Yibo.

"Eu estou atraído por você, Yibo. Eu tenho estado todos os seis meses que eu trabalhei com você. Estar atraído pelo seu paciente ou o seu terapeuta não é tão incomum. Há uma espécie de intimidade neste tipo de relacionamento e até algum grau é esperado, e é algo que você trabalha para resolver. Porém, com você, tem durado significativamente mais tempo do que eu esperava. Mas ainda era algo com o qual eu podia lidar. Mas se você... se você se sente, ainda que remotamente o mesmo por mim, então você deve entender... isto só fará este relacionamento muito difícil, se não impossível."

Ele então tomou fôlego e parou de falar, agora olhando diretamente para Yibo.

Surpreendentemente, Yibo parecia menos preocupado agora do que antes.

"Por quê?" ele perguntou.

"Por quê? Xiao Zhan repetiu a pergunta. E então tentou respondê-la. "Bem... o foco não seria totalmente em você se houver nem que seja uma suspeita que eu estou mais interessado nisto..." ele fez um gesto apontando para o espaço entre eles.

"E como isso é ruim"? Yibo perguntou.

"Oh Yibo. Como eu posso me concentrar em curar os seus problemas para dormir se eu estou preocupado com... minhas próprias fantasias?" Xiao Zhan perguntou honestamente, seu tom rompendo novamente da instância neutra que ele procurava. Então os seus olhos se arregalaram com o que ele disse.

"Você tem fantasias comigo?" Yibo perguntou, seus olhos se arregalando levemente.

Xiao Zhan fechou os olhos e se deu um tapa mental. "Quem não tem fantasias com você após te conhecer, honestamente."

E então ele abriu os olhos, olhando fixamente e de forma direta em direção a ele. "Veja, é assim que começa. Nós estamos falando sobre as minhas fantasias. Você não está me pagando para falar sobre elas."

Desta vez, Yibo contraiu sua boca e disse, "Mas eu estou te pagando para falar sobre as minhas fantasias... não é mesmo?"

"Bem..." Xiao Zhan começou e parou. "Eu não sou um serviço de autoajuda telefônica, Yibo".

"Ah qual é... não barateie minhas fantasias" Yibo disse, levantando uma sobrancelha, e Xiao Zhan imediatamente se sentiu arrependido. "Você está certo. Me desculpe. Fantasias sexuais são parte de uma imaginação sadia".

Yibo inclinou a cabeça, como se dissesse, ainda bem que você entende.

"Então... não é exatamente da minha conta, como seu paciente, sobre o que você fantasia. Mas você, como meu terapeuta, deveria ser capaz de lidar com..." ele pausou como se considerando quais palavras usar e então reiniciou, "o espectro total das minhas emoções... quaisquer que elas sejam..." havia um sorriso presunçoso no seu rosto agora.

"Yibo..." Xiao Zhan disse, sua voz ressoando com um tipo de aviso lamurioso.

"Então e se eu te disser que eu tive meses e meses para pensar em como eu te pegaria em cada canto desta sala, então eu estou apenas compartilhando de forma honesta a minha experiência."

Xiao Zhan exalou com força e se encostou de volta no sofá.

"E se eu te dizer que eu fantasio em te abrir com os meus dedos enquanto eu chupo esta sua linda pinta... "

"Pare!" Xiao Zhan disse, ficando de pé e andando até o outro lado da sala.

"Mas quando eu finalmente consigo dormir, tudo o que eu sonho é em te beijar, meio sem fôlego e desesperado, cheirando o mel da sua pele, encostando o nariz no leve pulsar da sua garganta, correndo meus dedos pelo seu cabelo, o tipo de coisa que eu nunca imagino quando estou acordado." Yibo continuou como se Xiao Zhan não tivesse falado nada, agora se deitando de volta no sofá, pernas cruzadas nos tornozelos, olhando pela janela, a vista à frente dos topos de prédios já que eles estavam no 34° andar.

"Como naquela sala de espera, eu estava sonhando que eu tinha uma cafeteria em algum lugar. Eu tinha um avental e todo o resto. Estava prestes a chover. Eu estava de pé na varanda com colunas e videiras, uma pequena casa peculiar como nestes de filmes da Hallmark que eram exibidos na televisão nas tardes de domingo. Eu estava coberto em farinha e esperando para fechar a porta e subir até o meu apartamento, ansiando por uma xícara quente de chá e um pão fresco que eu mesmo assei. E então quando eu fui fechar o portão, você entra, encharcado até os ossos, quase literalmente me derrubando no chão."

Yibo parou de falar, ainda encarando a paisagem pela janela.

Demorou um momento para Xiao Zhan perceber que ele tinha parado de respirar. Ele estava muito encrencado, ele percebeu, sentindo suas entranhas se retorcendo em um pretzel de dor e desejo.

"Minhas fantasias acordadas são todas sobre te estraçalhar em oito formas diferentes enquanto meus sonhos são sempre estas coisas bobas cheias de... "ele hesitou.

"Calor e amor". Xiao Zhan completou.

"É isso o que é?" Yibo perguntou, virando-se para encará-lo.

Xiao Zhan não responde, mas retorna ao seu assento ao lado do sofá de Yibo.

E então ele percebeu o que Yibo falou antes.

"Quando você sonha?" ele perguntou.

"Quando eu durmo?" Yibo inclinou a cabeça, confuso.

"Não, quando você tem esses sonhos? Na sua casa?"

Yibo pensou sobre isto.

"Bem, às vezes. Às vezes no avião. Às vezes em hotéis".

Isso não ajudaria em descartar locais.

"Okay, então nós determinamos que onde você sonha não é o problema. Quando você sonha? Durante a semana? Após uma longa filmagem? Antes de uma longa filmagem? Durante..."

"Quando eu tenho as nossas consultas". Yibo interrompeu.

"Então se você está sonhando, significa que você também está dormindo. Ao menos eu espero que por mais do que 15 minutos."

"Na realidade, quando eu tenho esses sonhos, eu normalmente acordo me sentindo bem. Melhor do que bem na realidade, dependendo do quanto nós avançamos..." Yibo olhou para Xiao Zhan de repente, o canto de seus lábios virando para cima.

Xiao Zhan corou, mas ele não respondeu o comentário, e em vez disso, perguntou "Me ver te ajuda a dormir?"

Yibo virou-se e moveu-se de forma que o seu queixo ficou equilibrado nos seus ombros dobrados no braço do sofá. Seus olhos agora suaves quando ele acena e diz "Te ver me ajuda a dormir."

Xiao Zhan ignorou a agitação estremecedora dentro de seu peito e estômago novamente. "Okay, esta não é uma solução a longo termo, mas deve funcionar por ora, pelo menos até você conseguir dormir sem interrupções por 4 ou 5 horas, por dia. Te ajudaria fazer uma ligação de videoconferência todas as noites por, talvez, 20 minutos ou antes de você ir dormir?"

Yibo levantou a cabeça com um estalo do braço do sofá, com os olhos arregalados. "Você faria isso?"

"Bem, eu cobraria os olhos da cara, mas sim." Ele sorriu.

Yibo endireitou-se, seu rosto muito mais iluminado agora.

"Yibo, se nós vamos continuar, ambos temos que entender que independentemente do que nós discutimos hoje, ou talvez exatamente por causa do que nós discutimos hoje, nós precisamos concordar que esta ainda é uma relação profissional. Você tem muito mais liberdade do que eu sobre o quanto você pode testar os limites, mas eu te imploro, não exagere tanto a ponto de eu não puder mais distinguir o certo do errado."

Yibo simplesmente o olhou sem dizer uma palavra.

"Está vendo, até assim... você já sabe o quanto está impactando a minha habilidade de ser o seu terapeuta. Eu estou te pedindo, o meu paciente, de me impedir de chegar ao ponto em que eu não possa mais dizer o que é certo e o que é errado. É desse jeito que eu posso perder o meu bom senso. Mas eu também não quero te abandonar como um paciente, e eu acredito sinceramente que eu posso te ajudar com seus problemas para dormir, mesmo se for por apenas um momento breve ou uma memória que você associa com calor ou conforto. Quando eu parar de ser isto para você, me demita."

"Você não é uma pessoa também? Você está me pedindo para te usar como um objeto e então te descartar quando deixar de ser útil." Yibo disse, irritado.

"Esta é a definição de um relacionamento profissional, Yibo. Você está me usando pelos meus serviços. Além do pagamento, você não me deve mais nada."

"E respeito básico e dignidade como um ser humano." Yibo falou, agora zangado.

Xiao Zhan fechou os olhos e acenou, imaginando por quantas falhas pessoais ele teria que se responsabilizar mais tarde quando ele documentasse como foi o andamento da sessão.

"De fato. Pagamento e respeito e dignidade básicos. Eu não esperaria nada menos de ninguém, Yibo."

"Tudo bem então." Yibo falou e Xiao Zhan abriu seus olhos.

Yibo levantou-se para sair e Xiao Zhan ficou de pé também, sentindo os pés um pouco instáveis e tentou esconder ficando de pé contra o sofá.

"Eu tentarei não te provocar muito com a minha aparência sexy para caramba antes de ir para cama." Yibo piscou e no segundo seguinte, ele já tinha ido embora.

Xiao Zhan não sabia disso se ele disse isso brincando, por que como poderia uma frase verdadeira dessas ser engraçada?

Ele jogou-se no sofá e se perguntou no que ele tinha se metido.

;;;;;

Talvez ele devesse ter estabelecido algumas regras fundamentais para as ligações antes da hora de dormir. Além de apenas a hora. Yibo havia enviado uma mensagem de texto dizendo que seus compromissos terminariam até às 22:00h e que ele estaria em casa às 22:30h. Ele perguntou se era muito tarde. Era tarde. Mas Xiao Zhan não disse. Ele só teria que cobrar extra pelas horas irregulares. Isto o fazia ser sentir mais no controle profissional da situação. Sim, de fato. Horas irregulares exigiam tempo e metade do pagamento. Ele não faria concessões só por causa de seus sentimentos pessoais. Ele estava sendo remunerado por seu tempo e esforços, assim como ele cobraria qualquer outra pessoa que precisasse das mesmas acomodações.

Seu celular então tocou.

WY: Eu estou aqui, Xiao Zhan. Ainda é uma boa hora?

XZ: Sim, eu já te mandei o link da videoconferência.

Ele logou e esperou, e um momento depois, apareceu o rosto de Wang Yibo na sua tela. Xiao Zhan controlou suas expressões para uma aparência neutra, para não reagir a forma juvenil que a franja do jovem caia descuidadamente sobre a sua testa, agora que não estava mais contida por nenhum dos produtos que seus estilistas usavam nele. Seu rosto parecia mais gentil também, sem resíduos de maquiagem que sempre afiava os seus já naturalmente proeminentes olhos, mandíbulas e bochechas.

Xiao Zhan respirou fundo e se perguntou se deveria fazer apenas uma ligação normal. Não precisava mesmo de vídeo. Áudio seria o suficiente.

"Olá, Xiao Zhan." Ele ouviu a saudação na voz profunda de Yibo e sentiu borboletas no fundo do estômago.

Talvez mensagens de texto também funcionariam.

Yibo sorriu brilhantemente, despenteando um pouco os cabelos com as mãos.

A mente de Xiao Zhan ficou em branco por um momento e ele tentou recuperar o poder da fala, acenando e ajustando seus óculos.

Ainda bem que ele criou um plano de ação para esses 20 minutos. Ele tinha aprendido a sua lição após a última sessão, tendo escrito um roteiro e os passos a seguir para manter sua integridade profissional intacta.

Ele olhou para baixo, para as notas em sua frente.

1) Pergunte como ele está. Seja breve (isto é para você). Ele já é alguém curto e grosso. Então você deve ser breve e permitir que ele fale. Observe se ele morde os lábios. Se sim, diminua a sua respiração. Faça-o relaxar.

Certo, ele podia fazer isso.

"Como foi o seu dia?" ele perguntou.

Yibo esfregou sua nuca. "Oh foi ocupado, sabe."

Ele esperou. E quando Yibo não continuou falando, ele perguntou "Nada de interessante? Nada que te chateou?"

"Na verdade, não."

Okay. Tudo estava indo bem. Ele poderia deixar assim. De qualquer maneira, coisas interessantes ou preocupantes podem esperar até uma sessão cara a cara à tarde. Não precisavam ser discutidas logo antes da hora de dormir.

Yibo não mordeu os lábios, mas esfregou a nuca novamente.

Ele olhou novamente as suas notas.

2) Pergunte se ele bebeu café ou álcool. Se sim, quando?

"Não" Yibo respondeu.

3) Perguntou se ele já jantou.

Sim, ele comeu.

4) Guie-o por um pequeno exercício de hipnose.

Também poderia ser chamado de imagens guiadas, como ele mesmo chama. Hipnose soa ameaçador. Yibo é familiar com essa rotina pois eles fizeram várias vezes no consultório e ele está disposto agora porque Xiao Zhan o guia pela rotina que Yibo preferia no passado.

5) Deseje a ele uma boa noite. Não demore. Não olhe diretamente nos seus olhos. Desconecte a ligação.

Meu Deus, ele faz o Yibo parecer com um vampiro. Se a sua última sessão frente a frente deixou algo claro para ele, é que ele é fraco. Olhar nos olhos do Yibo definitivamente não o fará mais forte para desligar. Então ele ouve a si mesmo dizendo, "Boa noite, Yibo." E está prestes a cortar o vídeo quando Yibo levanta a bainha da sua camisa para esfregar uma partícula inexistente de alguma coisa no seu rosto, exibindo todos os seus músculos, que se contraem levemente com o movimento. É claro que ele fez de propósito. E para confirmar, ele olha Yibo nos olhos. Ele deve parecer com raiva porque o sorriso pretensioso de Yibo desaparece. "Me desculpe". Ele sussurra.

Até mesmo este sussurro o faz sentir coisas que ele não está a fim de examinar no momento. Ele se segura a raiva então, mas tentar falar num tom neutro, "Boa noite, Yibo." E corta a ligação antes que Yibo possa responder.

;;;;;;

Na noite seguinte, Yibo parecia ainda mais exausto do que antes, o deixando preocupado.

"Você não dormiu bem ontem a noite?" ele perguntou.

Yibo balançou a cabeça, esfregando os olhos.

"Por quê?"

"Como eu poderia dormir bem quando você estava bravo comigo?"

Xiao Zhan fechou os olhos e pensou em desligar por um momento.

"Eu não estava bravo com você." Ele disse.

"Agora, quem está sendo honesto?"

"Certo, eu estava bravo porque você me provocou de propósito. É engraçado balançar algo na frente de alguém que ele não pode ter?"

"Você pode me ter." Yibo disse, seus olhos escurecendo na tela.

"Eu não posso te ter. Não desse jeito. De jeito nenhum, na realidade." Ele tirou os óculos e esfregou a ponte do seu nariz.

"Nós deveríamos parar com a terapia então?" Yibo perguntou.

"O quê? Por quê?"

"Porque eu te quero. E você também me quer."

"Não é tão simples assim."

"Por que não?"

"Bem, para começar, seria se aproveitar da vulnerabilidade de um paciente quando você tenta namorá-lo, não importa o quão forte seja a atração. Mas no caso raro de não ser apenas uma paixão passageira para as partes envolvidas, no nosso código ético você tem que esperar pelo menos dois anos após o fim da terapia antes mesmo de sequer pensar em namorar. Não que eu esteja recomendando isso. Eu só estou dizendo que, mesmo que você quisesse fazer algo, definitivamente não seria possível por um longo período, e você sabe, a grande maioria das pessoas já teriam superado a paixão até lá."

"Droga." Yibo falou.

"Yibo, você ainda pode ter fantasias. Você pode, sabe... cuidar da situação sozinho também... as vezes ajuda a dormir." Ele o lembrou.

"Você quer que eu me masturbe toda as noites imaginando como é o seu corpo por baixo dessas camisas brancas de botões e calças?"

Ele tentou não suspirar. Ou tocar na sua ereção embaixo da mesa. Ele não tocaria até que ela se abaixasse sozinha. Envergonhada a ponto de retornar onde pertencia.

"Eu não posso te dizer sobre o que ou com quem fantasiar. Esta é a sua prerrogativa. Eu apenas estou debatendo todas os canais de relaxamento disponíveis a você antes de dormir."

"Eu deveria começar agora?" o sorriso afetado estava de volta. Dessa vez, em vez de ficar bravo, Xiao Zhan sorriu. "Eu preferiria que você esperasse até nós terminarmos o exercício de hipnose e eu desligar."

Yibo sorriu também.

;;;;;;;

As próximas semanas determinaram um ritmo para eles. As ligações variavam de 20 a 30 minutos, e de 30 minutos a 40 minutos até 50 minutos. Yibo estava se acostumando a falar mais. Ao final do dia, no seu espaço, fora das roupas de celebridade, após um banho com o seu cabelo solto e sua expressão facial despreocupada, relaxando no sofá, as palavram fluíam mais facilmente para ele. Ele tem muitos amigos, mas se considera uma pessoa solitária por natureza, por mais contraditório que isto pareça. Ele necessita de um tempo para si mesmo, mas gosta de ter pessoas por perto, não qualquer pessoa, e sim alguém que o faz se sentir confortável o suficiente mesmo no silêncio, se silêncio for necessário, ou então para conversar, se falar for necessário. É difícil para ele recusar trabalhos, aproveitando os sucessos dos últimos dois anos, porque ele está nesta indústria há tempo o suficiente para saber que a fama não dura. Ele quer lucrar o máximo possível e então se aposentar dos holofotes. Até os 28 anos, ou talvez antes. Não é muito cedo? Xiao Zhan o questionou. Não nesta área, Yibo respondeu. Além disso, embora sua aparência física e algumas de suas habilidades sejam adequadas no mundo do entretenimento, a personalidade dele não combina muito. De acordo com sua própria auto avaliação. A intrusão na sua vida pessoal e a falta de privacidade o faz se sentir como se estivesse sendo devorado vivo. Mas ele tem lidado com os problemas por muito tempo sozinho para pedir ajuda agora. Não de seus pais, porque eles diriam para ele desistir de tudo. Também não de seus amigos, porque muitos deles estão tentando o máximo para chegar ao topo, e não gostariam nada da ideia de ele desistir, pelo menos não por ora. Yibo já não fala mais sobre nenhuma fantasia explícita ou tenta ultrapassar os limites e Xiao Zhan é grato por isso. Mesmo assim, ele se preocupa que possa estar se apaixonando por Wang Yibo.

;;;;;

Yibo finalmente está dormindo melhor após dois meses de ligações de video, de acordo com ele. A agenda dele ficou cada vez mais ocupada, então eles não têm mais tempo para as sessões de terapia no consultório. Este formato é melhor, de qualquer maneira, Xiao Zhan acredita, pois quanto mais os seus sentimentos estiverem envolvidos, mais ele está determinado a evitar se encontrar pessoalmente na terapia. Virtualmente, ele tem mais controle sobre suas próprias reações, sabendo quando a sessão começa a enveredar para o caminho errado, e gentilmente redireciona o assunto na direção certa. Ele sabe que está apaixonado por Yibo, mas também sabe que ele não está apaixonado por ele. Ele está apenas fascinado, apegado a qualquer coisa que o proporcione uma consideração positiva, o ajudando a dormir melhor, e ocasionalmente - se de fato isto ainda ocorre - satisfazendo suas necessidade sexuais, mesmo que através da sua imaginação. Oras, o que há para não se gostar nisso? Não é uma pessoa real, é uma entidade que te apoia emocionalmente, te excita sexualmente - é difícil não se apegar a algo assim. Mas Yibo não está apaixonado por Xiao Zhan pois ele não sabe nada sobre ele, além de sua aparência, qual universidade ele cursou, e onde é sua clínica. Além disso, Xiao Zhan é uma tela em branco. E você não pode se apaixonar de verdade por uma tela em branco. É um pensamento reconfortante para Xiao Zhan, que faz questão de se lembrar disso diariamente. Ele está começando a pensar em um plano para começar a diminuir a frequência das sessões. Yibo já não mais necessita de ligações diárias. Na realidade, frequentemente agora, quando eles estão falando por meia hora, Yibo já está praticamente caindo no sono e Xiao Zhan é quem desconecta as ligações, sussurrando "Boa noite Yibo, durma bem." E ele de fato dorme. Ao menos cinco horas direto. Ele acha que eles podem se falar por quatro dias na semana. Yibo consegue lidar com isso agora. Ele criou um plano para explicar a ele durante a sessão desta noite.

Desenvolver um plano para destacar o quanto Yibo progrediu e que essa diminuição das sessões é apenas uma maneira de reduzir a dependência que ele tem em Xiao Zhan para dormir.

Yibo parece um pouco mais cansado do que o normal, mas ainda sim está de bom humor. Ele se pergunta se deveria compartilhar o plano com ele outro dia, mas isso seria somente prolongar o inevitável. Ele então continua em frente, apresentando a sua visão passo a passo. Yibo ouve tudo, e no final diz, "Na verdade, eu estive pensando..." ele pausa e olha para a tela, e Xiao Zhan inclina a cabeça.

"Eu tenho uma viagem ao Canadá chegando para filmar um drama em dois meses. Será difícil manter as sessões com a diferença de horário e tal. E eu também acho que estou dormindo melhor há algum tempo. Então, talvez... nós possamos parar?"

Por um momento, Xiao Zhan não tem certeza se ouviu direito. Mas ele tem muita experiência em controlar suas expressões faciais automaticamente para deixá-las neutras para falhar agora. "Tudo bem. Se é isso que você prefere." Sua boca diz enquanto seu peito parece estar sofrendo uma forte crise de arritmia.

Ele diz a si mesmo aguentar firme até ele desligar. Suas mãos estão frias e ele se belisca embaixo da mesa para testar se ele ainda sente alguma coisa.

Ele mal pode ouvir qualquer coisa que Yibo diz, embora ele ache que sua boca diz algumas coisas superficiais até que seus dedos pressionam 'deixar reunião'.

Ele não sabe quanto tempo ele fica sentado lá, encarando a tela do computador, mas quando ele vê sua reflexão após um tempo quando o computador desliga sozinho devido a inatividade, ele finalmente se levanta.

Ele anda em direção ao banheiro para lavar o rosto, deixando a água gélida correr pela face, certificando-se de que sua pele não está dormente. Então ele vai para a cama e rasteja até ela, sentindo como se uma paralisia se espalhasse por todo o seu corpo. Ele fecha os olhos e espera que insônia não seja contagiosa.

;;;

Yibo cumpre sua palavra e não o procura mais. O repentino afastamento demora um pouco para parecer real. No começo, ele tenta se convencer que é melhor assim, que é o que ele estava querendo fazer mesmo, e simplesmente o término abrupto das sessões por parte de Yibo meramente acelerou as coisas. E por algum tempo, isto é o suficiente. Ele consegue ficar alerta para tratar de seus pacientes, o deixando totalmente esgotado quando ele chega em casa toda noite. Ainda que ele não veja mais Yibo pessoalmente, é difícil evitar sua imagem. Elas estão em todos os lugares, nos outdoors, aplicativo de transporte e na televisão. Ele pensa brevemente se deveria partir em uma viagem por um tempo. Ele viaja, eventualmente, seis meses depois. Seis meses depois, quando se torna claro que ele pode ter se apaixonado muito mais profundamente do que ele acreditava. Ele viaja sozinho para os Estados Unidos onde ele tem uma prima que era como uma irmã, tão próxima dele como uma irmã de verdade, pois eles cresceram juntos. Ele fica com ela por duas semanas e finalmente após uma semana inteira de depressão, confessa para ela bêbado e chorando que ele é um terapeuta horrível que deveria perder sua licença porque se apaixonou pelo seu paciente. Gentilmente, ela o lembra que ele nunca cruzou nenhum limite e tomou todas as precauções devidas para que eles não cruzassem a linha, enquanto ainda tentava ajudar o seu paciente. De fato, ele continuou a vê-lo até que ele melhorasse e encerrasse as consultas ele mesmo. Se isto não é o ápice da dedicação a sua profissão, então o que é?

"Mas, na verdade, eu só queria continuar o vendo, não importa como eu tente justificar." Ele não está disposto a absolver seu próprio egoísmo nisso tudo. E o fato de que ele ainda não é capaz de superar e seguir em frente. Que ele ainda está se lamentando pelos cantos. Ela o leva para sair na noite seguinte. E na próxima. E mesmo sem se divertir, ele conseguir esquecer por um tempo da sua dor.

Quando ele retorna para casa, ele é capaz de tolerar as coisas, ele pensa. E por um tempo ele consegue. Pelo menos o suficiente para trabalhar. Mas ainda se passam mais seis meses até que ele percebe que deveria aceitar o fato de que ele está provavelmente sofrendo de um coração quebrado. De um relacionamento unilateral no qual ele, por definição, contribuiu muito mais do que recebeu. Ele se pergunta se é uma pessoa masoquista por natureza.

;;

Quando quinze meses se passaram, Xiao Zhan começa a considerar seriamente em desistir de seu consultório particular. Ele ficou mais ocupado, mas mentalmente ele está exausto. Não ajuda em nada que Yibo ficou ainda mais famoso, e entre os 20 ou mais produtos que ele está endossando, Xiao Zhan não pode ir a lugar algum sem ver o seu rosto. Um mês depois, um amigo da época de graduação universitária de Chongqing liga para lhe dizer que está vendendo sua clínica na cidade e se ele conhece algum terapeuta que queira se mudar para Chongqing. Cinco meses depois, ele fecha seu consultório em Pequim e se muda de volta para Chongqing, assumindo a clínica de seu amigo. Não tem a base de indicação ou o fluxo de pacientes que ele tinha em Pequim e ele fica grato por isso. Ele possui segurança financeira o suficiente para pegar leve por um tempo. E ele precisa se reenergizar mentalmente. Às vezes você precisa voltar para casa para atingir este estado de espírito.

Os seus pais ficam extremamente radiantes com a decisão, ainda que ele não se mude de volta para a casa deles, tendo comprado sua própria casinha. Ela fica numa distância acessível do centro da cidade onde o seu consultório está. É uma pequena varanda com colunas delgadas envoltas por videiras. Ele cultiva um jardim no quintal também. Até mesmo arranja alguns coelhos. Aprende a cozinhar. Ele decide que o pão mais gostoso é quando sai fresquinho do forno. Ele pensa que poderia viver aqui, aprender a ser feliz, envelhecer e engordar e quem sabe um dia também poderia... um dia...

;;;;

Três meses após a mudança, ele chega à conclusão que, apesar de drástica, esta tinha sido a melhor decisão que ele já tomou na vida. Ele estava pelo menos começando a sua jornada de cuidar melhor da sua saúde. Ele apenas trabalhava meio período nas sextas feiras, pois ele podia fazer isso agora. Ele ia até a biblioteca municipal depois e voltava para casa, para cuidar do seu jardim de vegetais ou então brincava com os coelhos um pouco. Ele tinha um balanço na varanda no qual ele gostava de se sentar nas tardes, acompanhado de uma xícara de chá e um livro novo. Ou um velho, o cheiro de bolor o preenchendo com nostalgia por algo que ele não podia nem mesmo nomear. Sua mãe o visitava ocasionalmente nas sextas, trazendo consigo o que quer que ela tivesse cozinhado naquela manhã. Ela gostava de experimentar receitas novas, assim como o filho, um antigo amor com o qual ele tinha se reconectado.

Ele estava na cozinha numa tarde de sexta, tirando do forno uma fornada de pão fresco quando ele ouviu a campainha tocar. Ele não achava que tinha trancado a porta, pois ele normalmente a deixava aberta para que a sua mãe entrasse.

"Eu já estou indo, mãe." Ele disse enquanto tirava as luvas e andou em direção à porta, só percebendo mais tarde que ainda vestia o seu avental, com farinha manchando algumas partes dele. Ele podia ver o céu através das janelas e pensou que iria chover. Ele precisava se certificar de que a porta para a coelheira estava aberta para que os coelhos voltassem correndo quando começasse a chover.

Ele abriu a porta, checando se estava trancada - não estava. "Está aberta, mãe." Ele disse, olhando para cima.

"Hey." Uma voz profunda falou, soando simultaneamente distante, hesitante, familiar e íntima.

O rosto não tinha mudado muito, talvez parecesse um pouco mais maduro. Quantos anos ele tinha agora? 26? Ainda era jovem. Ainda tão ofuscantemente lindo. E parecendo fora de seu hábitat natural, parado nos degraus da porta de uma pequena casinha exótica com um balanço na varanda, videiras, varanda e coelhos. Encarando um homem com um avental e manchas de farinha. E então ele percebeu chocado o que era isto. Era incrível que ele não soubesse disso antes. Este era o sonho de Yibo. Literalmente. Ele tinha se convencido que ele simplesmente havia se mudado de volta para sua cidade natal, mas de alguma maneira ele acabou vivendo o sonho do homem que ele não tinha certeza que deixaria de amar algum dia.

Bom, isto era irrelevante. Agora, ele precisava saber o que ele estava fazendo aqui e mandá-lo de volta.

"Hey" ele respondeu o cumprimento, saindo da varanda e fechando a porta da casa atrás dele.

"O que você está fazendo aqui?" ele perguntou. Este lugar estava muito fora de mão de qualquer coisa relacionada a vida de Yibo.

"Eu acho que eu estou perdido."

Xiao Zhan saiu da varanda e olhou para a rua fora do portão. Havia uma motocicleta estacionada ali com um capacete pendurado em um dos guidões.

"Ah é?" ele perguntou, procurando pela sua equipe. Onde estava seu guarda costas e sua gerente?

"Eu estou procurando pelo Dr. Xiao Zhan que costumava ser um terapeuta em Pequim. Eu ouvi falar que ele se mudou para algum lugar perto daqui."

"Por que você precisa vê-lo?" ele perguntou, observando distraído os seus coelhos se reunirem ao redor do portão que foi deixando entreaberto quando Yibo entrou.

Ele correu para fechar o portão para que eles não corressem para fora. O céu abriu-se naquele momento para verter um oceano completo e ele conseguiu trancar o portão antes de notar que moto lá fora estava ficando molhada.

Quando ele se virou, Yibo estava bem atrás dele e ele se afastou, fora de alcance conforme apontava para a moto lá fora e perguntou, "Não tem problema se ela tomar chuva?"

Yibo acenou e então Xiao se virou e correu para garantir que a coelheira estava aberta para os coelhos entrarem. Dois dos quatro imediatamente entraram correndo, os dois restantes se demorando, como se quisessem testar o quão forte a chuva realmente era antes de se refugiarem no abrigo.

Quando ele se virou, Yibo ainda estava prostrado no portão, sua cabeça e sua jaqueta jeans completamente encharcadas agora, suas botas já começando a se enterrar na lama embaixo de seus pés.

"Entre." Xiao Zhan gritou antes de entrar correndo na varanda. Ele tirou seus sapatos e voltou para dentro da casa, deixando a porta aberta enquanto Yibo tirava os sapatos. Ele foi para a cozinha, tirando o seu avental, e pegou algumas toalhas do armário no caminho, usando para massagear com força o couro cabeludo.

Ele deixou as outras toalhas em um dos banquinhos próximos a ilha da cozinha - uma das muitas renovações que ele fez na casa - e virou-se para checar o pão. Ainda estava quente. Ele pegou uma faca de serra e começou a passar na fatia conforme ele ouviu os passos indo em direção a cozinha.

Ele tentou não olhar para trás enquanto ouvia o rápido movimento da toalha e então o da jaqueta sendo removida.

A chaleira que ele colocou no fogão começou a ferver e ele pegou duas xícaras e dois saquinhos de chá.

O banquinho foi puxado por Yibo e Xiao Zhan respirou profundamente em silêncio.

" O que você está fazendo aqui" ele perguntou novamente, derramando água quente em duas xícaras e esperando para os saquinhos de chá soltarem o seu aroma, torcendo para que a camomila que ele colocou acalmasse o seu pulso errático.

"Já faz dois anos." Yibo respondeu.

Ele não compreendeu.

Ele virou-se com as xícaras na mãe e colocou uma ao lado de Yibo antes de lhe passar uma colher e um prato.

"O que isso significa?" ele perguntou, colocando sua xícara na mesa.

"Já fazem dois anos desde a nossa última sessão" Yibo repetiu, seus dedos tocando a beirada da xícara.

"O que isso significa?" ele repetiu, se sentindo inexplicavelmente quente mesmo com a pele ainda fria e úmida devido à chuva.

"Você disse... após dois anos do fim da terapia, você pode fazer o que quiser." Yibo olhou para a xícara abaixo.

"Você veio aqui para fazer sexo?" as palavras saíram antes mesmo de terem sido formadas totalmente no seu cérebro.

"Não, é claro que não." Yibo olhou para cima, olhos arregalados.

"Oh." Xiao Zhan se virou, focando em pegar a manteiga na geladeira. Ele se concentrou na textura da fatia de pão na sua mão, espelhando a manteiga nela antes de se virar novamente e colocar no prato ao lado da xícara de Yibo.

"Você parou de ser um terapeuta para se tornar um padeiro?" Yibo falou de maneira séria, olhando para o pão.

"É só um passatempo." Xiao Zhan disse agora, com um pequeno sorriso, o porquê ele não sabe, mas é o suficiente para fazer Yibo sorrir também, e então é como se seu coração não tivesse sofrido os últimos dois anos de rompimento, todos os tipos de dores, como se ele tivesse de volta naquele apartamento em Pequim, assistindo os olhos do Yibo pela tela, imaginando como ele evitaria se afogar.

Xiao Zhan desvia os olhos primeiro, perdendo o apetite para o seu pão recém tirado do forno.

"E você tem... coelhinhos?" Yibo pergunta, retoricamente, é claro, embora ele se sinta inclinado a corrigir com irritação, "Coelhos. Eu tenho quatro coelhos."

Um momento longo de silêncio se segue quando Yibo mastiga o pão amanteigado e então olha para baixo surpreso e de volta para cima, dizendo, "É muito gostoso."

Xiao Zhan dá de ombros.

"Você roubou a minha vida dos sonhos." Yibo diz e Xiao Zhan se vira para encarar a pia, olhando para fora pela janela que se abre para o seu quintal. A tela mal consegue manter a chuva longe, embora o barulho tamborilante da água caindo nela é alto o suficiente para oferecer um barulho de fundo mais do que bem-vindo quando ambos caem no silêncio.

"Eu senti a sua falta." Yibo diz.

Xiao Zhan fecha os olhos e imagina se isto é algum tipo de alucinação vespertina. Não poderia ser real. Nada disso parece real. Nem Yibo, e nem a chuva. E ainda sim, ele ouve, um barulho alto no telhado, as telhas rachando devido a força da água, as folhas lá fora, verdejantes e escuras. Igual ao redemoinho dentro do seu estômago.

"Eu sei que eu terminei as coisas de forma abrupta" Yibo diz agora, e Xiao Zhan volta a reviver aquele dia. Aquele dia ele foi cortado tão abruptamente sem nem sequer ter o direito de perguntar o porquê. Por que tão rápido. Ele fez algo errado? Ele não tinha ajudado? Ele poderia ter um pouco mais de tempo? Mas não, ele não poderia perguntar nenhuma dessas questões porque não se tratava dele. Não era sobre ele. Tratava-se do que o paciente queria. E se o paciente queria encerrar os serviços, não havia mais nada a dizer. Nem havia a desculpa de que ele não tinha melhorado muito. Ele realmente tinha melhorado bastante. Não havia nenhuma razão válida para mantê-lo. E, portanto, tudo havia terminado.

"Você tinha todo o direito de fazer isso." Ele responde, olhando abaixo para a xícara na sua mão e tomando um gole. O chá ficou gelado. A camomila tem um gosto amargo agora.

"Eu estava começando a ficar um pouco enlouquecido de tanto te querer." Yibo diz.

Xiao Zhan toma um gole do chá amargo de novo, lembrando o seu corpo para não ficar animado demais com apenas palavras.

"E dois anos pareciam muito tempo. Muito tempo. E quanto mais eu tivesse sessões com você, mais tempo demorariam para os anos passarem."

Maldição. Havia algo como chocolate derretido, grudento e meloso, dentro de seus olhos, aveludado e macio conforme se espalhava pelo resto de seus sentidos.

"Nossa última sessão foi no dia 18 de abril, dois anos atrás."

Hoje era 18 de abril. Ele realmente marcou o dia exato dois anos atrás?

Xiao Zhan se moveu para frente na pia. Despejou o resto do chá e colocou a porcelana na superfície.

Ele ouviu o barulho do banquinho arranhando no chão e então passos, e sentiu sua barriga se apertar forte.

Então havia uma mãe grande, o mesmo anel ainda no dedo indicador, estendendo a xícara na pia. Todo o chá havia acabado.

Ele se moveu um pouco para a frente quando ele sentiu o calor do corpo de Yibo atrás dele.

"Eu fui muito presunçoso vir aqui sem nem sequer te avisar antes?"

"Sim." Sua voz soou como um sussurro apesar da resposta, o traindo.

Ele limpou a garganta, sentindo Yibo se mover um pouco mais perto atrás dele.

"Você não sente mais o mesmo que antes?"

Xiao Zhan não confiava em si mesmo para falar e então se contentou em simplesmente balançar a cabeça.

As mãos de Yibo apenas pairavam em ambos os lados dele, segurando na pia, mas não o tocando. Mas era como ser envolvido por todo o calor ao seu redor. Cada molécula de desejo que seu corpo era capaz de produzir estava sendo minada no fundo do seu estômago e ele fechou os olhos novamente.

"Droga, você cheira a chuva e torta de maçã." A voz de Yibo diminuiu um oitavo conforme seus lábios pairavam bem perto da sua orelha, fazendo sua respiração vacilar.

Yibo cheirava a colônia cara. O tipo que te lembrava de antigos comerciais que tinha homens com voz de barítono sedutores o suficiente para te fazer acordar de sonhos molhados.

"Yibo..." Ele queria que parecesse com um aviso, embora soasse como tudo, menos isso.

E então o corpo inteiro de Yibo estava pressionado contra o dele, suas mãos ainda agarradas a pia.

"Você sabe como foi difícil te achar..." Yibo sussurrou antes de ele sentir o seu nariz contra o seu pescoço, o toque leve como uma pena. Ele puxou um canto de seu lábio inferior para não gemer.

"O quanto eu tive que planejar para me recompor com apenas dois anos para planejar, sem saber se o que você sentia por mim antes era forte o suficiente para permanecer por tanto tempo. Mas que droga, você tinha entrado na minha cabeça, eu te sentia embaixo da minha pele... e mesmo após meses terem passado, eu não podia deixar para lá. Você sabe quantas vezes eu quis te ligar, aparecer no seu consultório? Mas então você voltaria a me ver como um paciente e o relógio desses dois anos infernais iria se reiniciar. Quando tudo o que eu queria era beijar a curva deste pescoço, sugar esses lábios, lamber esses mamilos..."

"Yibo..." ele falou de novo, sua cabeça agora caindo para trás, seu membro tão duro como estava, pressionado contra a madeira abaixo da pia.

"Droga, não me mande embora. Eu ficarei louco se você fizer isso."

Xiao Zhan segurou o seu fôlego, sentindo todo o corpo de Yibo vibrando de energia, embora os seus lábios e suas mãos continuassem sem tocar nenhuma parte dele.

"Você vai voltar de qualquer maneira depois que isso acabar?" ele achou a força necessária para perguntar.

"Acabar o quê?" Yibo perguntou.

"Isto..." Xiao Zhan moveu sua mãe para trás para sentir o volume duro de Yibo através de seu jeans.

Yibo rugiu e sua boca abriu por sobre o pescoço de Xiao Zhan, sugando forte, permeado por um calor úmido, com ele tocando sua ereção.

"Você acha que eu me aposentei como um idol para vir aqui só para ter uma noite de sexo casual com você?" Yibo perguntou, tirando a mão de Xiao Zhan do seu pênis.

Xiao Zhan achou difícil se concentrar nas palavras quando o membro de Yibo estava novamente pressionando contra suas costas.

"Eu aluguei uma casa aqui perto. Eu virei te ver todos os dias aqui e vou te foder tão gostoso que você vai concordar em ficar comigo a vida toda."

E então Yibo estava em todo lugar pelo seu corpo, suas mãos, seus lábios, sua pele, e Xiao Zhan estava tão delirante com desejo que demorou um momento para perceber que a campainha estava tocando.

"Maldição!" Ele se afastou e se virou em pânico, desorientado por um momento.

A campainha tocou novamente.

"Você trancou a porta quando entrou?" ele perguntou.

"Sim, eu não deveria ter trancado?"

"Ah! Graças a Deus. Deve ser a minha mãe, eu tenho certeza. Ela normalmente entra sem cerimônias. Ela sabe que eu sou gay, mas eu não acho que ela está pronta para me ver sendo trucidado na cozinha por algum cara famoso que ela viu na televisão."

"É isso o que estava prestes a acontecer?" Yibo perguntou, aquele velho sorriso presunçoso de volta aos lábios.

Xiao Zhan o acotovelou, o que apenas serviu para machucar os seus cotovelos, mas Yibo o puxou de volta antes que ele fosse embora.

"Você tem lubrificante aqui?" ele sussurrou.

Xiao Zhan ficou vermelho e sacudiu os cotovelos antes de balançar a cabeça.

"Você não é sexualmente ativo?" Yibo perguntou, o puxando de volta novamente.

"Vá se foder, Yibo. Se você veio aqui para me deixar todo excitado, você deveria ter trazido o seu próprio lubrificante." Ele disse, embora sem a fúria que pretendia, antes de andar em direção a porta da frente para deixar a sua mãe entrar antes que a campainha tocasse de novo.

;;;;

A interrupção pela sua mãe ajudou a trazer de novo alguma semelhança de realidade a sua mente mesmo enquanto ele a observava se atrapalhar com as palavras, bajulando Yibo sem parar. Yibo olhou para Xiao Zhan sobre a cabeça dela num momento e levantou uma sobrancelha como se dissesse Sim, o que é? E tudo que ele recebe de volta é aquela piscadela perversa.

Assim que sua mãe saiu, ele empurrou Yibo porta a fora também, sussurrando no seu ouvido que ele não é um homem tão fácil que algumas palavras doces, por mais que ditas por uma voz rouca e cheia de algum tipo de mágica sexual misteriosa, era tudo o que precisava para ele entrar nas suas calças.

Os olhos de Yibo quase ficam vidrados ao ouvir aquilo, mas ele vai embora, com um sorriso no rosto. E quando Xiao Zhan o observa colocar o capacete e subir na motocicleta, ele aperta a sua barriga para acalmar a fome roendo as suas entranhas.

Cumprindo a sua palavra, Yibo aparece para visitar todas as noites após Xiao Zhan voltar do trabalho e tem tempo suficiente para tomar um banho e começar a preparar o jantar. Yibo o ajuda, picando e mexendo a comida, embora ele sempre pique o quer que fosse como se estivesse estraçalhando carne, e mexendo a panela ou muito devagar ou muito rápido. Ele não desiste, contudo, e até o fim da terceira semana, faz um trabalho mais ou menos aceitável em ambos. Ele também lava os pratos no fim da noite, para que Xiao Zhan não tenha do que reclamar. Yibo sempre vai embora após o jantar, aparentemente apenas desejando conversar e talvez beber uma taça de vinho, todo o ardor daquela primeira tarde esquecido. Xiao Zhan até mesmo adquiriu lubrificante e camisinhas, que começam a acumular poeira quando eles chegam na sexta semana regada a nada mais do que jantar e conversa.

Porém, parece que Yibo realmente estava dizendo a verdade. Ele tinha se aposentado da indústria há cinco ou seis meses atrás, é a conclusão à qual Xiao Zhan chega após uma pesquisa na internet, embora ele ainda participe de publicidades e corridas de moto, viajando para Pequim as vezes. Mas para todos os propósitos, ele tinha se mudado de vez para Chongqing.

"Para fazer o quê?" Xiao Zhan pergunta.

"Como assim por quê? Eu segui o seu corpinho sexy até aqui. Por isso. Eu nunca estive aqui antes, mas até que é uma cidade singela. Eu enxergo o seu charme."

"Você não pode ficar aqui por minha causa." Xiao Zhan diz, mostrando um pouco de pânico.

"Oh, por que não? Você está planejando em se mudar para outro lugar?" Yibo pergunta.

"Não, esta é a minha casa."

"Então, por que não pode ser a minha também?"

"Não é assim que funciona um lar." Ele diz.

"Um lar é o que eu estive perseguindo por dois anos, esperando o tempo passar. E é justamente em casa que eu vim parar." Ele diz, não deixando espaço para dúvida.

Naquela noite, após o jantar, em vez de mandá-lo de volta para casa, Xiao Zhan pergunta se ele quer assistir um filme.

"Qual filme?"

Xiao Zhan mostra a ele um pequeno armário onde ele guarda os seus filmes e vai pegar duas taças de vinho e uma garrafa de vinho tinto.

Que droga, ele está à beira de ter uma crise de sonhos molhados como um adolescente, com todo essa situação de ver um ao outro, mas sem tocar.

Quando metade do filme estava acabada e uma taça de vinho vazia na mão, Xiao Zhan está prestes a perder a cabeça. Yibo está mesmo assistindo ao filme. Enquanto isso, Xiao Zhan mal consegue se lembrar quem está no filme e ele está encarando a tela por 45 minutos.

Ele desliza no sofá, sua cabeça em um dos braços, tomando uma segunda taça de vinho. Ele não conseguia desviar os olhos de Yibo, admirando a inclinação de seus olhos, o volume destes lábios que ele lembrava sem parar, a borda afiada daquele pomo de Adão. Ele engole com força e não consegue impedir suas mãos de entrarem dentro da sua calça para agarrar o seu próprio membro.

Demora um momento para Yibo perceber o que ele está fazendo e então ele se vira na direção dele, observando o movimento das suas mãos sobre o tecido das suas calças conforme ele acaricia o seu pênis para cima e para baixo, lentamente. Os olhos de Yibo se turvam e os seus lábios se abrem, e no momento seguinte, ele alcança a calça dele para puxá-la para baixo, só o suficiente para tirar o seu pênis. Ele assiste Xiao Zhan bombeando todo o volume, de cima para baixo, e espera até ver o primeiro líquido vazar antes de se inclinar e colocar tudo dentro da sua boca. Os quadris de Xiao Zhan quase deslizam para fora do sofá e ele agarra o cabelo de Yibo, puxando, sabendo que ele não vai durar muito já que faz realmente muito tempo desde que ele esteve com alguém. Ao menos um ano antes de sequer conhecer Yibo, e certamente não desde que ele se apaixonou por ele.

"Não, não... não me deixe gozar até você estar dentro de mim..." ele sussurra, puxando de novo o cabelo de Yibo. "Eu vou pegar o lubrificante." Ele adiciona, pensando no porquê ele não o trouxe junto com o vinho.

"Eu tenho aqui." Yibo pega um pequeno frasco do seu bolso.

"Você está carregando isso para todo lugar?" ele pergunta, distraído por um momento.

"Só quando eu sei que vou te ver." Yibo responde seriamente, abrindo para derramar um pouco nas suas mãos, enquanto Xiao Zhan tira totalmente a sua calça.

Os seus olhos se fecham quando ele sente os dedos de Yibo, primeiro um, depois dois, dentro dele, sussurrando, "Então por que você esperou esse tempo todo? Droga, eu estou pronto faz semanas..."

"Eu queria que você tomasse a iniciativa primeiro." Yibo olha para cima com um sorriso, e em seguida seus olhos escurecem quando ele percebe a expressão de Xiao Zhan ao sentir seus dedos tocando na parte mais sensível.

"Por quê? Ahh... Droga, aí mesmo..." seus quadris estão se apertando e Yibo se levanta para tirar seu membro para aplicar o lubrificante.

Ele se inclina sobre Xiao Zhan até ficarem cara a cara e gentilmente empurra para dentro, sabendo que é maior do que a maioria e deve haver algum desconforto, especialmente considerando o quão minúsculo Xiao Zhan é.

"Porque eu quero garantir que você quer isso de todo o coração, sinceramente, não somente porque você se sente obrigado pois parece que eu fiz algum gesto grandioso por você, o que não é verdade. Eu fiz apenas por mim mesmo. Em algum ponto, durante todas essas sessões noturnas quando tudo o que você fez foi dar e dar, e não podia receber nada do que eu queria te oferecer, eu sabia que um dia, eu descobriria como me dar a você. Para a vida toda. Se você me quiser, é claro."

Os olhos de Xiao Zhan piscaram uma vez, então ele levantou os seus quadris e empurrou para cima, aceitando Yibo completamente, o fazendo gemer com força devido ao aperto estreito.

"Isso doeu?" Yibo sussurra quando ele pode abrir os olhos.

Os olhos de Xiao Zhan estavam lacrimejantes e Yibo se inclina para chupar o lábio inferior na sua boca. Ele morde a beirada e passa a língua na pintinha antes de levantar a cabeça.

"É... Eu... Eu me sinto... tão cheio." Xiao Zhan diz finalmente, os lábios vermelhos e machucados, as bochechas coradas, e olhos semifechados.

"Enrole suas pernas na minha cintura." A voz de Yibo está bem perto de seu ouvido e ele levanta seus membros lânguidos para colocá-los ao redor dele.

Yibo permanece sem se mover por um tempo, o deixando se acostumar ao tamanho. E então ele fica ansioso para sentir aquele volume provocar aquele lugar dentro dele de tal maneira que o faça ver estrelas.

Quando ele move os quadris suavemente, Yibo o agarra pela cintura, dizendo roucamente, "Se você fizer sem cuidado, eu vou te inundar logo."

Isto só faz Xiao Zhan se mover ainda mais.

Eles não duram nem cinco minutos antes de ambos atingirem o prazer máximo apenas um momento, um após o outro.

Yibo nem tem a energia para tirar o seu membro de dentro dele, e eles dormem assim, braços ao redor um do outro, o áudio do filme ao fundo, um chuvisco no telhado, seu tamborilar como um ritmo suave acompanhando o brilho da lâmpada dentro da pequena casinha com o idol aposentado, o terapeuta integral que se tornou um padeiro de meio-período, e os seus coelhos.

No meio da noite, muito tempo após o filme ter acabado, Xiao Zhan puxa Yibo para mais perto e sussurra com a voz de sono, "Eu nunca vou te deixar ir embora."

Como resposta, Yibo beija aquela pequena pinta abaixo dos lábios, envolvendo seus braços ao redor de Xiao Zhan para o segurar ainda mais forte.


End file.
